gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Jonathan Mendoza
|death= 19th May 2012 |hidep= |race= Latino |gender= Male |height= |hair= Black |eyes= Black |skin= |hidec= |family= Andrew Mendoza Raymond Mendoza Maria Mendoza |affiliation= Unity Gardens X3 |hideg= |businesses= Gangbanging |vehicles= 2002 Chevrolet Tahoe }} Jonathan "Ace" Mendoza was an American gangster of descent. He was an important figure in the Unity Gardens X3 and was known as its shot caller until his death in May 2012. To his fellow gangbangers he was known as "Ace". On 19th May 2012 he was shot to death in a shootout with the law enforcement. Atattoo.png|The tattoo on his chest Avenuestattoo.png|The tattoo on his upper back (Avenues) History Early life Jonathan was born and raised in the small neighborhood of Unity Gardens. Some of his childhood friends include Ruben Garcia, Sergio Gutierrez and Fernando Rivera. High school life By the time he started going to high school Jonathan started noticing other gang members in the neighorhood of El Corona. Just as other teenagers of his age, he began smoking marijuana and got involved into brawls with other teenagers from the highschool. Most of the teenagers were part of different crews, based on friendship and the place where they lived at. Together with Ruben Garcia and Sergio Gutierrez he formed his own neighborhood crew, named after the neighborhood they were from, Unity Gardens. Running his own crew As he started running his crew, Fernando Rivera, a newcomer to Unity Gardens, joined his crew. Although Fernando was just a kid, slightly younger than Jonathan, he proved himself worthy to join the crew. They started making money mainly by smuggling cigarettes to the highschool and selling to other teenagers. The selling cigarettes brought them profit as they had no competition in doing it. Shortly after they started buying Marijuana from Idlewood based African-American drug dealers and smuggled it into the highschool in order to deal it. Jonathan commanded his crew to jump non-Hispanic individuals in their neighborhood. That way a way to 'clean' their neighborhood and get a name for themselves. In order to protect their neighborhood they continued brawling with other small crews from the highschool in El Corona where the four were learning at. An OG arrives In the mid eighties Jonathan's uncle moved to Los Angeles in order to seek for a better life and in order to raise his family, his only son was Andrew Mendoza. Andrew started hanging out with young members of The Avenues gang controlling the area. Andrew was quick to earn respect and ended up being jumped in the gang at the age of 15. In early 2010, Andrew, now a reputed member of The Avenues, was sent back to Los Santos in order to extend Avenues' turf. Unity Gardens X3 Jonathan had successfully ran his neighborhood crew until the arrival of Andrew Mendoza aka 'Cuete'. In order to form a new Avenues set in Unity Gardens, Cuete recruited his cousin's neighborhood crew and used his connections in order to get them whatever they needed. Cuete also introduced The Avenues' culture and the "13" was added to the crew's name, to represent La eMe. The small neighborhood crew ran by Jonathan Mendoza quickly escalated into what it is today, a gang. The gang was led by Andrew Mendoza, although Jonathan had the same power as his cousin, Andrew. The new gang successfully ran until early 2012 when Andrew Mendoza was arrested and sent to California to serve his sentence. When the paranoia comes in Months have passed since 'Ace' stepped as the shot caller of the gang. On a normal day, a certain female individual walks into the neighborhood. Jonathan was told by other gang members that the certain individual is a cop and he quickly walked up to her, asking her to leave. Later that day, he was chilling on the side of the road when a white coupe drove by. From it 9mm rounds flew out the window, hitting Jonathan in the knee as he felt on his torso. He was quickly brought to the hospital by Sergio Gutierrez where he got medical care, for a few days he had to walk using crutches. Death Weeks have passed since Jonathan was shot. In the meantime he became very paranoid and changed his clothes as well as his way of thinking. In the early morning of 19th May he woke up in the Jefferson Motel room he moved into in the last days of his life. He got dressed up and made sure his Glock 17 was loaded. He walked out and climbed in his Chevrolet Tahoe, driving around Los Santos before heading into Unity Gardens. He drove through the neighborhood and parked his SUV before climbing out of it and walking towards the ones hanging in the hood. Those included Fernando Rivera, Sergio Gutierrez and Joseph Garza, a reputed hangaround of the gang. He asked 'Slit' and 'Snake' what they think about Joey's jump in and the two were waiting to do it. Minutes after, all of those in the neighborhood found themselves in a backyard where 'Joey' was welcomed into the gang. Later that day Jonathan walked out of his mother's house and noticed someone fighting a black individual that walked into the neighborhood. He walked behind the African-American, pulled out his Glock and shot him once, in the foot. He ordered the others to drag the black male into Fernando Rivera's car and they drove into the forrest. As they arrived at the shack, Jonathan ordered 'Cloudy' to drag the man out of the car, into the shack. Jonathan walked in and watched the man, thinking he was dead. He placed his foot on his chest and aimed the Glock 17 towards him when the man attemped to hit him. A 9mm round flew out of the Glock, hitting the man in the neck as blood splattered on Jonathan's hoodie. Jonathan placed the barrel of the gun on the individual's forehead and shot another round before running back to Fernando's car. They drove to East Beach where Jonathan wanted to dump his blood filled hoodie. He dragged his Glock 17 out of the hoodie as and then removed it from his torso. He walked up to the water when a cruiser drove at the scene. He ran back to the car and ordered 'Slit' to drive. Quickly after another cruiser joined the chase as Jonathan picked up his Glock from of the floor of the car holding it as he watched the cruisers behind them. The chase ended in Downtown Los Santos where the car stopped due to the driver taking a blocked alleyway. Jonathan together with the others stepped out of the car and started running. Jonathan ran towards the sewer entrance and as he entered it a cruiser drove at the scene. He realized the officer who the officer was, chasing him and turned around emptying his whole magazine towards her. At the same time she pulled her gun's trigger back and three rounds hit Jonathan. He collapsed on the concrete as he looked to the other officer arriving at the scene. An ambulance quickly arrived at the scene but gave medical care to the shot officer as Jonathan was laying there. He heard the fact that Juliana Rodriguez had a vest and he closed his eyes as he started praying. He started blaming his cousin for getting him involved in the gang life. His attempt on killing Juliana Rodriguez failed, and, instead he found himself slowly dying. His last thoughts were: "What the fuck does this life bring you? I should have lived life and told all these pee-wees joining us to run... to run as fast as they can out of this misery lifestyle... at least I'm out... this was the only way anyway". Personality Jonathan was a quite calm person. However when he was angered he became very violent. In the last weeks of life he became very paranoid and took wrong decisions as killing a defenseless hangaround because he suspected him of being an informant for the police. He also considered brutal ways of murdering someone in-human, although he had done acts of this kind, this kind of attitude made him a hypocrite. Category:Character Category:Mexican Americans Category:Latinos Category:Gangbangers Category:Criminals Category:Character Category:Mexican Americans Category:Latinos Category:Gangbangers Category:Criminals